


Things Are Better

by KYUNATION



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Depression, Dorm Life - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not too heavy, geonhak THINKS he is being sneaky, geonhak is sneaky, i don't know how to tag stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYUNATION/pseuds/KYUNATION
Summary: A big body plops down next to him on the bed.“What are you doing?”, Seoho splutters.Geonhak just turns towards the older, slips his arms around Seoho’s waist and lays his head against the older's shoulder. “The heater broke and I’m cold,” he finally says with a low whisper.Or: Geonhak won't let Seoho suffer alone.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo & Lee Seoho, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Comments: 11
Kudos: 113





	Things Are Better

**Author's Note:**

> hi!  
> this is actually my first work ever written entirely in english. as english is not my first language, please bear with me when it comes to sentence structures and grammar mistakes!
> 
> in the story seoho struggles with depression or feelings thereof but it's not super heavy. BUT if you feel triggered by descriptions of depressive thoughts or feelings, please feel free to click away. remember to take care of yourself!

Today had been one of the better days. Everything had gone well and Seoho had laughed his ass off at practice thanks to the maknaes’ antics. He’d had a great appetite at lunch and later finally managed to get his hands on that one PC game he’d wanted for ages. 

Hence Seoho is taken aback by the load of emotions that suddenly wells up in him. Gone is the content feeling of a successful day and all there’s left is the overwhelming feeling of hopelessness.  
Buried under his duvet in his bed, suddenly completely drained of energy, he tries his best to empty his head of the many indefinable emotions.  


Seoho has days like this sometimes. Those days make even the tiniest daily tasks just a little harder. Getting up, getting ready, dragging himself to either practice or the schedule for the day. Going through the day in a fog, putting on a smile for the cameras and then finally, the feeling of immense relief when he’s back home ready to reunite with his bed. 

But Seoho has always been good at hiding his feelings. He considers it an art that he has wholly mastered. Many people have tried to figure him out, and many have failed. Except for Geonhak. 

Geonhak must have noticed Seoho’s blank stare and lack of participation in their conversation at dinner because suddenly, he’s standing in the door to Seoho’s room. 

Geonhak… That boy has always been too observant for his own good. He has a special radar out for Seoho. And he manages to catch on to every emotion and mood shift Seoho goes through in a day.  
Geonhak is like a pillar in Seoho’s foundation. Without great fanfare but always a stable support to fall back on.

The dorm is dark behind Geonhak in the open door, the others having gone to bed, but his platinum blonde hair looks almost lit up in the dark.  
Geonhak studies him for bit with a worried look on his face. His eyebrows scrunched together and a slight pout on his lips, from what Seoho manages to make out in the dark. When Seoho makes no move to say anything, Geonhak steps further into the room. 

The younger looks cute, Seoho notices. With his fluffy hair and giant green hoodie with sleeves reaching down over his hands. He doesn’t get to observe more than that before a big body plops down next to him on the bed. 

“What are you doing?”, Seoho splutters. 

Geonhak just turns towards the older, slips his arms around Seoho’s waist and lays his head against his shoulder. “The heater broke and I’m cold,” he finally says with a low whisper. As if extra blankets and fuzzy socks didn’t exist. 

Despite Seoho’s initial shock, he feels the need to coo at the cute pout on Geonhak’s face. He fights it down and hopes that Geonhak doesn’t notice the red color rising in his cheeks. 

“That sounds like a ‘you’ problem,” Seoho sighs. “And weren’t you the one who complained about having a natural high body temperature in that interview last week?”

Even in the dark, Seoho can just make out the younger’s eyebrows scrunching even farther together, before Geonhak buries his head in Seoho’s neck. Seoho utters a yelp. He wants to keep up the displeased look on his face, but he can already feel the muscles in his cheeks loosen up. The younger’s soft hair tickles his neck and Seoho can no longer hold back the smile on his face. 

For a moment Seoho forgets about the bitter thoughts in his head and lets himself indulge in the warmth from Geonhak at his side. They lay in silence like that for a few minutes. When Geonhak’s soft breathing turns to snoring, a content sigh leaves Seoho’s mouth and he finds himself running his hand slowly through the younger’s soft hair. 

Seoho tries not to rely too much on Geonhak. He really does. At times, he feels like a failure of a hyung. He is the older of the two and the one supposed to be taking care of Geonhak. But Seoho’s energy resources have been at their lowest recently and he can’t deny the relief he feels whenever he’s around Geonhak. The feeling of being able to breathe freely again. So Seoho dares to depend on him just a little longer. 

They are still there. The hopeless feeling and the endless stream of confusing and cheerless thoughts. But Geonhak’s here. And as always, he manages to push it all far enough back in Seoho’s consciousness, to make room for a warmer feeling spreading in Seoho’s chest. 

_______________ 

The next morning, Seoho wakes up feeling refreshed and a lot more hopeful than yesterday. And surprisingly enough, his first impulse is not to run out the door and lock himself away in the practice room as it usually is when people show him the simplest act of kindness or affection. 

He looks down at a softly snoring Geonhak at his side. All ruffled hair and relaxed features. Before he can talk himself out of it, Seoho leans down to plant a kiss on Geonhak’s nose. Still deep asleep, the younger scrunches his nose in a way that Seoho has always found crushingly endearing.

Silently slipping out of his bed, Seoho makes his way to the kitchen just to find the heater in what seems like perfect condition. There is a nice temperature in the kitchen, and he walks around the different dorm rooms just to find the other members wearing just pajamas and thin blankets. None of them seem to be particularly cold. 

Returning to his own room, Seoho takes a moment to study the sleeping figure in his bed. Deciding against an early start on the day, as they have no schedule today, he lays down next to Geonhak again. Immediately the younger’s arms find their way back around Seoho’s waist. 

“Broken heater, my ass,” Seoho whispers with a pleased smile plastered across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> please feel free to leave me any comments on how i can improve my english writing :))


End file.
